Rory's Advice
by xxGilmoreFanxx
Summary: This is what happens when Lorelai takes advice from Rory about bringing Luke back into her life. Luke & Lorelai! Reviews are welcome, and always appreciated! Just a quick little one shot story.


Lorelai Gilmore was sitting at home, alone, watching her favorite movie, _Casablanca_. Her 22 year old daughter, Rory, was at Yale, the college she attended. The phone rang; Lorelai paused the movie, and ran to get the phone. She picked it up to hear her mother, Emily Gilmore.

"Lorelai, I need to know if you are coming to Bitty Charleston's surprise 60th birthday party on Saturday night," Emily said, quite loudly into the phone.

"Yeah, sure Mom," Lorelai replies, uncaringly. "Is Rory coming?"

"Yes Lorelai. Because unlike you, Rory has already RSVP'd. 4 days ago to be exact."

"Well Mom I've been really busy with at the Inn and stuff." Lorelai was referring to the Dragonfly Inn. The inn her and her best friend Sookie St. James owned. The Dragonfly Inn had been a historic part of Lorelai's hometown of Stars Hollow many years before, and Lorelai and Sookie has reopened it a few years before.

"Well fine then. I'll see you Friday night."

"I though it was on Saturday!"

"Lorelai, we still have our Friday night dinner. Surely you didn't forget."

"No Mom. Fine I'll see you Friday then. Bye."

"Goodbye Lorelai."

Lorelai hung up the phone and sighed. Dealing with her mother was exhausting. She went back to her movie, but was soon interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone. She ran into the kitchen, grabbed her cell phone, looked to see who was calling, and finally opened it and exclaimed, "Rory!"

"Hi Mom!"

"What's goin' on, kid?"

Studying, sleeping, eating, going to class, then repeat cycle," Rory said, all in one long breath.

"Wow I wish I had your life," Lorelai responded, sarcastically.

Rory laughed. "How are…things?" she asked, hesitantly. She was referring to the recent divorce between Rory's father Christopher and Lorelai.

"Well, I have definitely felt better," Lorelai responded.

"Have you…um…seen Luke lately?" Rory asked, quickly.

"Yeah. I see him around sometimes. I just wave, then walk away as fast as I can."

"Don't you think you should talk to him or something?"

"Rory, it's still uncomfortable. You know that."

"Yes, but if you want to get back together with him, not saying you do, but you should start talking to him! Remember the good times we had eating at Luke's? Every day? Three times a day? Breakfast, lunch, and dinner?"

"Yeah, I do," Lorelai said, starting to smile a bit.

"Don't you miss him Mom? I think you do."

"Ok fine. You got me. I do sorta miss him."

"Then get your ass out there and talk to him! I know that he still wants to be friends with you; I've…talked to him about it."

"What?"

"Yeah, I still feel like Luke is my stepfather-to-be. I can't help it. I still really care about him, Mom. You always told me to stay connected with Dad, even after you and him would have a thing and it would get broken. I assumed that that would apply to Luke too."

"Oh, yeah…Rory if you still like to talk to Luke, go right ahead. Nothing's stopping you, especially me."

"Oh well, ok then. But you should talk to him too Mom!"

"Maybe…we'll have to see."

"Alright well I gotta go. Paris is making me go to some yoga class or something moronic like that."

"It is not moronic!" Lorelai heard Paris yell in the background.

"Ok talk to you later. Love you!"

"Back atcha!"

Lorelai flipped her phone shut. She suddenly had a moment of courage. She opened her cell phone back up. She hesitated for a moment, but dialed the number quickly, before she lost the courage again. She heard Luke's deep voice on the other line after only 2 rings.

"Luke's"

Lorelai cleared her throat.

"Uh, hi Luke, it's me, Lorelai."

Luke said nothing for a split 2 seconds, and it freaked Lorelai out.

"Oh hey."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"So uh, when is the dinner closing? Isn't it like 9:00 right now?"

"Yeah, I'm just about to close up."

"Well I was wondering if you'd like to come over so we can…talk."

"Uh yeah ok. I'll be over as soon as I can."

Lorelai flipped her phone shut. She smiled. Luke, coming to her house again, for the first time since…she told him she had slept with Christopher. Oh boy, the look on his face when she told him that. She could see the hurt written all over his face. She felt terrible after he left that morning. But this was why he was coming over. So they could talk things over. Now that she and Christopher had broken up, it made it a lot easier. Lorelai stopped watching the movie, and went upstairs to her bedroom. She looked around; remember the renovations that had taken place during her engagement to Luke. All of a sudden, she started to cry. She couldn't hold it any longer. She sat there crying for a few minutes and then finally pulled herself together. She didn't want to look like she had been crying. She put on a bit of makeup, changed clothes, and brushed her hair. She had had her pajamas on and had her hair up in a messy ponytail. She didn't want to look like total crap for Luke. The doorbell rang that moment. Lorelai gathered her confidence and hurried downstairs. She opened the door and saw Luke standing there, looking all, Luke-ish. The first thing she noticed was is hat. He wasn't wearing the hat he'd always worn. The one she had given him years before. He had a brand new one that just didn't look right on his head. Lorelai felt a rush of sadness to see this new hat. Did this mean that Luke had moved on?

"Hi," Lorelai said after a few seconds.

"Hey," Luke said, nervously.

"Come on in," Lorelai opened the door and let him walk by her.

"Wow, the house looks…much different," Luke said, sadly. He was referring to the complete house change Lorelai had made after the break up with Luke.

"Uh yeah."

"Wow, look at the size of that TV!" Luke was now looking at the big screen television Christopher had installed for Lorelai while they were married.

"Mhm," Lorelai mumbled.

"So, this is a little weird; I'm not gonna lie," Luke said, suddenly.

"Yeah, I agree."

"Ok…well, should we sit or something?"

"Yeah! Um you sit and I'll uh make some tea!"

"Ok. That sounds good," Luke said, smiling at Lorelai.

Lorelai hurried into the kitchen and started making the tea. As she was making it, she thought about what to say to Luke. After a few minutes, she walked back into the living room, carrying 2 cups of tea.

"Here you go," Lorelai said, handing Luke the tea.

"Thanks." Luke took a sip and turned to Lorelai.

"Ok, so first of all, I just want you to know that I'm really truly sorry for what I did to you. I shouldn't have just gone and slept with Christopher just because we had a fight."

"Yes, I'm going to agree with you there."

"And the reason Christopher and I are now divorced is because…"

"Why?"

"Because…because…I um still may have some feelings…for…uh…you."

The both sat there for a few seconds, staring at each other. After those few tense seconds, Luke leaned in and kissed Lorelai. A deep, passionate kiss. Lorelai was surprised to be kissing Luke again, but damn was it nice. She decided to accept it and started to get into it. They both opened their mouths and let their tongues do some work. All those feelings that had been bottled up were released, with just that one kiss. Before they knew it, they were lying on the couch, Lorelai lying on top of Luke. The two of them were making out like teenagers. Lorelai let Luke slip his hand under her shirt and let him explore her body once more. Lorelai, still kissing Luke, got up and led him up the stairs, the two of them kissing the entire way up. Clothes began to fly everywhere. Lorelai loved how nice it felt to be having sex with Luke again. God, how she missed it. God, how she missed Luke in general, and it felt good to be with him again; finally.

The next morning, Lorelai was jerked away by a snore coming from Luke. Her eyes flicked open quickly, and she began to recall the last night's events. It wasn't too difficult, seeing as she was naked, in bed, with Luke. She slipped out of bed, careful not to wake up Luke and pulled some clothes on. She tiptoed downstairs and looked to see what time it was. 11:00 on Saturday morning. Good, Rory would be awake. She crept to the phone and dialed Rory's number.

"Hello?"

"Rory, hi. It's me. Listen, you got a minute? I have something really important to tell you."

"Yeah, I got some time. Shoot."

"Ok, well after out talk last night, I got inspired."

"To do what?"

"Call Luke."

"Call Luke?"

"Yep. And guess what else? I invited him over."

"You did?" Rory sounded excited.

"Yeah. And guess what? There's more!"

"More?"

"Yep! We had sex!"

"Oh, uh, that's good," Rory said, sounding a little uncomfortable. "A little too much information Mom, but I'm so happy for you! Does this mean you 2 are back together?"

"I think it may mean just that," Lorelai said, grinning.

"That's so great!"

"Well, I haven't talked to Luke yet, he's still asleep, but I have a feeling he's going to feel the same way."

"Awesome! Sorry Mom I gotta go now though. The classroom calls."

"Ok bye hun."

Lorelai turned the phone off. At the same time, she heard Luke walking around upstairs.

"Lorelai? Lorelai where are you?"

"I'm down here."

Luke appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Hey."

"Hi."

He walked down.

"Is it ok if I give you a good morning kiss?" He asked, very sweetly.

Lorelai answered him by leaning in and giving him a soft, gentle kiss on the lips.

They smiled at each other. I guess this meant that he wanted to get back together with her as much as she wanted to get back together with him.


End file.
